


The Light to His Darkness

by allthetrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Captain Pike is weighed down by his thoughts; you help him release his tensions.





	The Light to His Darkness

You could tell when the Captain left you earlier that his mind was heavy. The better you got to know him, the longer you were together, the more adept you were at detecting the darkness behind his eyes at times. The nature of his position, his duty, demanded that he push such feelings aside, down into the depths of his psyche. But, it ultimately took its toll, culminating in the depressed and conflicted state you knew his was in this evening.

You finished your shift at last, and headed to the Captain’s ready room, knowing he needed you; your support and tenderness. You arrived in front of the heavy metal doors, pressing the comm, requesting entry. “Come,” you heard from inside, and you opened the doors, stepping inside.

Christopher was off duty now, his collar loosened and his Starfleet-blue jacket partially unzipped, revealing some of the t-shirt he wore underneath. He was standing behind his desk, a small glass of Saurian brandy in his hand. He was turned partially to the window, and you could tell he had been staring out at the passing stars as he often did, brooding.

You walked toward him, feeling his strong gaze trace your movements. You arrived in front of him next to the window, and looked into his icy blue eyes, which blazed intently and darkly into yours. He was not in the best of moods right now.

“Are you okay?” you asked him softly, and he just stared at you for a moment. Finally, his expression softened slightly, letting down his guard for you. He couldn’t help it. Looking at your sweet, concerned face, your eyes sparkling as glimmers of starlight passed by at warp, you were the only one that could get to him right now. You always could, and you always tried persistently when you knew he was off.

Christopher didn’t know the words to express his feelings at this moment. He had been mulling over recent events, past events, obsessing over his decisions and actions, the burden of self-doubt weighing on him. It was okay, though, you didn’t need words from him right now, nor did he need them from you. Just your presence had a calming effect on him, slowly easing his pain as you pulled him out of his head and into your heart.

He took another swig of brandy, and his gaze came back to you. As he swallowed the potent, numbing liquid, your fingertips came to his strong jaw and you leaned in to kiss his lips. You made contact, and he leaned into you, feeling your warm, delicate lips against his, a feeling that he could never seem to get enough of. Your tongue traced his lower lip and he opened his mouth to you. Your tongue swept in, swirling passionately, hungrily around his, tasting the brandy that lingered there.

Christopher’s free hand came to your hip and he took hold of you, pushing you back into the wall and window behind you. You felt his weight pressing into you, holding you captive in that position, overpowering you in the most incredible, arousing way. You threaded your arms over his shoulders and around his neck, pulling him closer into you and harder into your kiss, now making out passionately with him. You moaned into his eager mouth, the sound of your pleasure and approval more potent than the brandy, sending sparks of passion coursing throughout him.

You felt his growing erection pressing against your core and started to rub against it, intensifying his pleasure and feeling yourself getting wet with anticipation. Christopher broke your kiss, pulling his lips away from yours, his eyes burning with lust into yours, scanning your features hungrily. Your beautiful, full lips, now hot and swollen from the passionate kisses between you; your cheeks flushed pink with heat and arousal. The way you looked at him, with such love, such need; he knew he had to have you right now. He had to be inside you, to feel the release of all that had been building inside of him.

Christopher put the glass to his lips, swallowing the last of his drink, then placing the glass on the ledge of the window behind you. His hand came to your collar and he unbuttoned your jacket, then unzipped it, his eyes holding your gaze commandingly as he undressed you. His hands came to your shoulders and he pulled your jacket off of you, then to your undershirt and pushed it up and over your head quickly. Your hands returned the favor, coming to his jacket and unzipping it the rest of the way, pushing it off of him. You both continued to disrobe each other, alternating with quick and hungry kisses that kept the fire between you burning strong.

Finally, you stood naked in front of each other, your bodies and souls bared to each other in this intimate moment. Christopher looked over you in awe, even more beautiful each time he got to see you like this. Your breasts rose and fell slightly with your breath, quickened by the intensity of his gaze, his touch. His fingertips traced across your bare shoulders, moving down to your supple breasts, squeezing your hard nipples lightly, loving the sight of you biting your lip and closing your eyes in pleasure as he touched you.

The foreplay wouldn’t last too long today, though. He needed to be inside of you, now, and his hands came suddenly to your ass, pulling you up and into him, your feet leaving the ground as he swept you with ease onto the desk. You felt the cool glass beneath you, and then Christopher’s warm, hard cock pushing into your wet folds. Without warning, he pushed his length into you, filling you and stretching you. You gasped at the intensity of the feeling, then with pleasure as you adjusted to his size, as he slowly thrust in and out of you, allowing you to accommodate him.

Christopher let out a low, animalistic growl as he felt your tight, slick pussy wrapped around his cock. He pushed you down on the desk so that your back and head lay across the smooth glass, your ass on the edge of the surface, allowing him perfect access as he thrust in and out of you dominantly. His strong arms held you in place, and you looked up and him, watching him fuck you. The sight of him fucking you turned you on so much, and you reached down, rubbing your clit in rhythm with his powerful thrusts.

You could feel your high building as you continued to watch him. Concentration displayed on his face, a glisten of sweat visible on his brow from exertion and passion. His eyes met yours and communicated pure lust and pleasure. You rubbed your clit faster and his thrusts picked up; you felt yourself on the edge of your high, so close. “Come for me,” Christopher commanded, and you were happy to comply, your pussy contracting forcefully around him, his thrusts slowing to allow you to feel your high fully. You moaned in bliss as you rode out your orgasm, feeling the concentrated pleasure course through you, releasing your own tension that you hadn’t realized you’d been carrying.

Once it appeared you were past your high, Christopher’s thrusts sped up again and it didn’t take him long to reach his endgame, the sight of you cumming all over his cock having just about pushed him over the edge. The sight of you enjoying him always got him off, and he released himself deep inside you, pulling your hips even tighter into him as he spilled his hot load into you with a guttural growl.

He held you there for a moment, panting as you both took in the experience, regaining your composure. Christopher’s eyes met yours and he beamed at you, a slight grin in his lips, his appreciation of you palpable. You propped yourself up on your forearms, leaning up to kiss him, one of his hands coming behind your back to support you and pull you into another passionate kiss, this time less lustful and more gratuitous.

He felt unburdened, at least for the moment, the physical release you had just exchanged a welcome outlet for both of you. Perhaps later, you could talk about what weighed on his mind, and yours, any walls between you now absent from the intimacy and vulnerability that you had shared.

In this moment, only the two of you existed; the love and acceptance between you creating a lightness Christopher hadn’t felt in what seemed like ages. A lightness only you seemed to bring him, and one he never wanted to be without. You were the light to his darkness, and you would always be there when he needed you.


End file.
